Holzbrenn
Holzbrenn is a minor Country in Irenthar as well as one of the freiprinzentümer in the Union of the free undergalen princes. It is the other currently playable Nation with a Focus tree. It borders Ordoria to the north and the freiprinzentum of Stahlhof to the east, as well as the freiprinzentümer of Noch- and Spochwald to the south. Holzbrenn itself is mostly covered in Woodland and some sparse plains in the south. History The Rising Star Some Years ago the Freiprinzentum of Holzbrenn was becoming the major power in the Union rivaling Stahlhof and the Highprinzdome itself, as Holzbrenn itself was becoming prosperous under the rule of the freiprinz Edmund Rosenblut. He was a capable and good leader for Holzbrenn and all seemed well as the heir, Gotthard, shared the views of his father, if it wasn't for, the second and younger son of Edmund, Kaspar. While Gotthard was learning how to become a good Heir to the throne of Holzbrenn, Kaspar was the opposite he envied Gotthard for his position and craved for power searching it in books. His father was happy about the new obsession of his son. He tried to bring him to the University of St. Vichtlas, the biggest seat of learning in the entire Union. But Kaspar declined instead asking to be sent to study in Irenthar, in the Grand Masters Realm. There young Kaspar changed, just not as expected by his father or brother, as he became craving for power. Delving into occult and forbidden tomes, seeking to gain by dark rites that which he could not gain by birth - power and respect. He even subjected members of the Church of the Divine Master to questions about the origin of Arthenon's power, so much that the Juridity of Benevolence's eyes were cast upon the young noble, though he managed to stay on their good side by providing them with military secrets of the Union. The Descend into madness As he attempted more and more often his occult rites, he became madder and madder until he succeeded with his rituals - if he really did succeed or only fell to his own madness is open for debate -, but he left Irenthar shortly thereafter, as a changed man hearing Voices no one spoke, hearing noises no one made. That his father Once bountiful harvests withered, a peasantry used to lenience was beaten back into the fields under conditions that even the Ordorians would find a little harsh, and a once happy populace quickly turned miserable. Though it is almost certain that Kaspar was the direct cause of this, he shifted the blame onto first Ordorians, having come to Holzbrenn to flee either the policies of Lothinnys and his Traditionalists or the civil war that followed and then Elves in general. The people were desperate for a scapegoat, and as the Freiprinz had anyone that dared question him executed, the Elves were a safer bet. A once quiet diverse society quickly turned into a bitterly divided nation, with Elves treated as second-class citizens and facing abuse at the hands of their fellow Holzbrenners. and brother both died in unrelated incidents just before his return